Welcome, Humans!
by IridescentOne
Summary: We know that in Hotel Transylvania 1 humans are feared and hated, and that in the second movie hotel is open to them. But, how did the first steps of opening to humans look like? Join Maureen and Davy, Johnny's friends, as they receive an invitation and meet monsters during their week stay. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs
1. Chapter 1

Johnny sighed as he waited for his friends in the ,,Sunny Place'' bar near his home, in California. It has been hard, convincing Dracula to let a couple of humans stay at the hotel. Most monsters were still afraid of humans, except for those that went to the festival and were closer to Johnny, then known as Johnny-stein. But, humans have discovered them. Now they couldn't hide that easily, and Johnny was trying to convince them that not all humans are the same as before and that they should give them a chance. So he did, with Mavis' help, and now his two friends, Maureen and Davy received invitation for one week stay. He wondered how will they react.

Finally, the door opened and two people walked in. One was a tall male with straight brown hair and he wore jeans and a red T – shirt. Other was a short woman with a high blonde ponytail, dressed in a denim shirt and jeans. She saw Johnny and called out to him ,,Hey, Johnny!'' They walked over to his table, sitting down an smiling.

,,Hey, guys. It has been an hour since I agreed to meet you.'' He was slightly bored and annoyed.

,,Sorry, bro, had some chores. Anyways, ca we see now?'' Davy asked.

,,Yeah, sure. Wait...just a minute'' He searched through his backpack ,,Ah, here. Your cards.''

,,So, wait, in the message you said that we were invited...to a hotel of your friend? As special guests to...try it out?'' Maureen asked.

,,Yeah. It is The Hotel Transylvania. Owned by Dracula. Humans were never allowed in the hotel. 'Til now.'' He waited for the reaction.

,,What?! The MONSTER hotel? But, Johnny...'' Maureen was shocked. Davy frowned, but said nothing.

,,Look, guys, I know it seems scary but trust me, they believe the same things about us as we do about them. Considering the past, it is understandable. They have been hiding for centuries. Now they are discovered. I met them, Maureen, but what if some paranoid people start a witch hunt? In this century? Give it a chance, it was very hard to get them to trust me on this. Like, very. They are like us, at the core, and great fun. '' He tried his best to talk them into it, and now, they were both thinking.

,,You know'' Started Davy ,,I'm a little freaked out, but hey, you are alive and it's like meeting another specie!'' He finished exclaiming. ,,I wanna try. I mean, you will rescue if they try to eat me, right?''

Johnny chuckled. This he expected from David. Now, Maureen.

,,Maureen, come on, trust me on this. It'll be okay. Besides, you wont be alone – I will be there, and so will Davy''

The girl was still hesitating, but agreed, since they will be there too.

,,Alright. I will come. But do not blame me if I scream.'' They all laughed. Then, Davy frowned.

,,But, what about of friends and family? We will be gone for a week, and have no story. I mean, we shouldn't tell them yet, right?''

,,Yeah, we shouldn't. Tell them we are going camping, in Europe. They know I travel a lot. And no, we won't have reception.'' Johnny said.

They all agreed and soon parted, agreeing to pack and leave tomorrow evening, with a plane to Bucharest. From there, they will get to Transylvania easily. Johnny walked back to his house, picking up an ice cream along the way. He already told his parents he will be leaving again, which they did not fancy, knowing where he was going, but said nothing. He couldn't wait to see Mavis and the rest again.

It was very busy in The Hotel Transylvania these days. Dracula had agreed to let a couple of humans, Johnny's friends, to stay at the hotel and now, everyone was preparing. He was quite anxious. Of course, he saw humans at the festival, and Johnny was great, even was in a relationship with his _sweetheart Mavis_ , but he couldn't help it. Other than that, he was worried about other monsters' reactions. There were mixed feelings: his best friends Frank, Murray, Wayne and Griffin were excited, after the festival. Chef was against it, and most others were afraid that it is a trick or just skeptical. Mavis was sure that it will be alright, and was helping him teach others how not to behave.

,,Now remember, when humans come in, you do not run around screaming your heads of.'' Dracula's lecturing voice was heard in the lobby. ,,You do not scare them either, not try to eat them or anything alike. Remember, we want to be friends now.'' He moved on, checking with the zombies about their rooms.

,,Have all unnecessary things been removed?'' He asked, meaning objects that were weird and scary, as Johnny put it. There came a reply in the zombie language, and he moved away, satisfied.

,,Uh, dad, you OK?'' Mavis came out of nowhere.

,,Sure sweetie, just making sure everything is ready. They will be here tomorrow.''

,,Yeah, and I can't wait to see Johnny and meet them. I like what we are doing, Dad. I was tired of hiding...''

,,I know, Mavy. We will be okay now.''

And so, the night came. All were expecting the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight went well for Johnny and his friends, they took transport to Transylvania and now, they were walking through the forest that was protecting the castle. It was dark, as usual, and quite scary, although Davy was more impressed than scared.

,,Ugh, Johnny, I really hate to ask, but how much more?'' Maureen tripped over something, for what was her third time. Her backpack was quite heavy, it was slippery and it did not help that Davy made fun of her for being clumsy almost the whole way.

,,Yeah, we are close.'' Johnny moved away a tree branch and they crawled through the bushes to come out to a clearance. There, was a stone bridge that led to a castle, for which they knew it was The Hotel. Davy and Maureen stared in shock and awe. It was beautiful, with sunlight reflecting of its walls and roof. Johnny let them take in the sight for a minute.

,,Ahem. Guys, you ready?'' He asked.

,,Yep. Man, it looks great!'' Davy exclaimed, while Maureen just nodded.

They walked across the bridge to the wooden door. They stood in silence for a second, then someone opened the door. Maureen yelped and Davy flinched when they saw one of zombie men, gesturing them to come in. Johnny gave them a ,,it's okay'' look and came in. They followed.

,,Okay. Maureen, Davy, this is one of the hotel's maintenance people, the Zombie Squad.'' Then he turned to the zombie ,,My friends, Maureen and Davy''. Zombie mumbled something, which Johnny translated in ,,nice to meet you''. Then, they started walking to the hotel entrance.

,,Guys. Now you will meet everyone. Please, do not try to act like you _think_ monsters would act. Trust me, doesn't work. Then, do not ask vampires do they drink human blood, or blood in general. And, watch yourself around Chef and his rat.''

They just nodded. Then, Johnny led them to the lobby and entered. They were not unprepared, but still let out a tiny gasp as they saw all of the monsters in one place. They just stared for a second, and then, relaxed a bit as Johnny broke the silence.

,,Tadaa! I'm back. So good to see you all.'' He greeted happily.

,,Hey Johnny!'' was the collective reply

Then, Dracula and Mavis came from behind.

,,Welcome Johnny!'' Dracula said, looking at the companions.

,,Thanks, man. Hey Mavis!'' They hugged, while Davy and Maureen just stood there, speechless.

,,Everyone, this is Maureen and this is Davy. They will be staying here with us for a week.'' Johnny announced.

,,OK, guys, this is Count Dracula, who started this hotel, this is Mavis, there are Frankenstein, Murray the Mummy, the invisible man Griffin and this is Wayne the Werewolf.''

,,H-ii...'' Maureen stammered

,,It is nice to meet you all. Quite a place you have here.'' Davy said, and Dracula was pleased that he liked the hotel right away. Tension started to melt away.

,,So, come on! Johnny, let's show them the place. Dad, you coming?'' Mavis asked.

,,No, sorry sweetheart, but I'm sure you will show them everything just fine. We will see each other later.'' The last was directed to Davy and Maureen.

,,So...You are Mavis? Dracula's daughter?'' asked Maureen.

,,Yep, That's me. And you, Moran….Maureen?''

,,Yeah. You know, I was kinda skeptical, but this place looks great. I hope it's not trouble that you will show us around.'' Maureen asked.

,,Of course not. Johnny will help. Come on, I'll show you the room halls and the bar, then the pool and the yard!'' Mavis seemed quite excited, and they all went after her. Frankenstein decided to join them too, because Eunice was nagging him about some dirt on his suit he got while chasing _something_ with Wayne.

First they went to the rooms, where they met the door heads. Maureen had a room with purple walls, a nice big bed. There were some spider webs on the roof and a talking painting. The one small rug was alive too, but Maureen was not creeped out now, more interested. She left her backpack and went to see Davy's room, which was similar but with dark red walls.

When they changed and went out to continue their exploration, one head spoke up ,,Humans. Nasty with pitchforks. What is it with Dracula?'' Mavis gave it a sharp look, Maureen and Davy were confused, but Johnny spoke up, annoyed. He knew this head ,,Hey, small brain, you don't miss a chance, do you. Where are the pitchforks, if I may?'' They all laughed and then moved away.

,,OK, so this is the pool. We sometimes make pool parties here.'' Mavis explained

,,Yea, I jumped from that 50 meter jump once. I fell apart though.'' Frank said.

,,Wow, really? That is impressive.'' Davy said.

,,Well, Johnny tried too, but my Dad emptied the pool, so then we had to place Blobby, the green monster, to catch him. That was funny.'' Mavis laughed at the memory.

,,Suuure. I could have broke my neck. Gee, when I remember my first times...'' Johnny made a mock glare at her.

They spent a lot of time discussing past events, talking about themselves and checking out some places. By lunchtime, both Davy and Maureen relaxed completely. Johnny showed them how to fly tables, and they had a chase. When they sat down, Maureen was listening to Murray's stories while Davy was discussing about hotels with Dracula. Mavis and Johnny were not there, as they wanted to take a little walk by themselves.

,,Alright, now try this!'' Murray exclaimed as he handed Davy a bowl of monster soup. Davy was little freaked out by talking noodles or whatever, but found it delicious. Maureen absolutely loved scream cheese, unlike Johnny. They tried Halloween pumpkin candy and blood cupcakes, even though they didn't sound too good. They stayed talking for hours, because Maureen and Davy wanted to meet the mariachi band, the zombies and have another table race. This time, Dracula joined too and beat them all. He stood on his table, smirking, while they tried to untangle themselves from a table crash.

No one noticed when the darkness fell. They stayed until late at night, when Maureen said she would like to rest and Davy agreed. Both of them went into their rooms, quite content and full of day's images. They thought, it would have been a mistake not to come. These monsters are not what we made them be in our minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Maureen woke up around 10:00 AM the next day. She did not even realize last night how tired she was. She sat up in her bed, looking around the room, all yesterday's recollections flooding her mind. She smiled to herself. She had so many questions, but yesterday was a good start. She remembered that Dracula and Mavis will probably be asleep, since it was day. She got up and changed into a purple T-shirt and jeans and walked out of the room. ,,Good morning!'' She said to the head and went to Davy's room before hearing the reply. ,,Good morning. Is Davy here?'' She asked the head.

,,Davy? Is that the name of the guy? No.'' The head answered, half-asleep

,,Huh.'' She thought. ''Maybe he went to the lobby already. Well done for waking up early, Maureen.''

She walked down the stairs, wondering why didn't she see anyone yet. Then she heard noise in the lobby. She entered and saw monsters gathered, all talking with Davy. The guy hardly got any breaths. To her surprise, she saw Dracula there, and Mavis with Johnny.

,,Good morning.'' She said

Everyone turned to look her way and collective ,,Good morning!''s were heard. Davy walked to her and said ,,Hey, we were just talking about how you dive. They want you to show them on the pool.''

She blushed as she didn't like being in the center of attention, but still smiled ,,Uh, sure, I will.''

Johnny offered her something for breakfast, but she wasn't hungry and everyone else ate before. She and Davy joined Dracula and his gang as they were talking.

,,Ah, Miss Maureen! Enjoying your stay?'' Dracula was polite as always.

,,Yes, quite a lot actually.'' She meant it.

,,I hope you don't mind me asking, but...humans talk about monsters as,well, monsters. But you guys seem so different...How is that?'' Davy asked, a bit uncomfortable.

Dracula paused and took a breath. ,,Well, in the old times, humans were different. Easily scared and much less open to differences. They saw us as a threat, because we were stronger than them. We, on the other side, enjoyed their weakness at times and scared them on purpose. But when we did not, they organized hunts. They were often far more cruel to us than we were to them.'' He started walking slowly down the corridor, followed by Maureen and Davy who listened carefully ,,As the time passed, monsters changed. We often took some ways of humans and, as they changed with technology and everything, fell back. But they never did. They hunted every last on they could find. They even hunted their own who were different or as they said ,,witches''! That...is how Mavis lost her mother...We are hiding ever since and fell back into human legends. They changed us a lot in their imagination, so what you know is mostly what _your kind_ thinks of us'' He finished, looking at the two.

,,But now humans know about you, again.'' Maureen stated

,,Yes. And it has been a surprise. Now we might get along.'' He said, visibly relaxed around the two now.

,,I surely hope so.'' Davy added.

Just as they returned, Mavis called them. Apparently, Wayne's kids startled Murray while he was taking a nap and having a nightmare, so he jumped up and created a sandstorm. In the lobby.

,,What?!'' Dracula exclaimed

,,The lobby is covered with sand, Dad.''

,,Alright, fine. Everybody, to the cleanup.'' He yelled to those not covered in sand.

Johnny came whistling, then froze.

,,Um, Drac, what happened?'' He asked, looking from Dracula to sand.

,,Murray had an accident.'' Dracula answered.

,,Yeah, he was born!'' Somebody added from behind. ,,Okay, that is an old quote people.'' Murray stated, dragging himself out.

,,Whatever. Clean up. Now.'' Dracula ordered.

Unfortunately, Murray couldn't make all that sand disappear, so they had to do it, well, by hand. Dracula and Mavis used their powers while Johnny, Davy and Maureen used shovels.

,,Hey, guys, I found Frank!'' Johnny yelled as he dug Frankenstein out. He was just very confused and worried about what will Eunice say. That has proven necessary because when Dracula got her out, she started screaming at Murray, mentioning unrolling him and started chasing him all over.

Griffin called out to Davy, who couldn't see him because glasses fell of, but eventually found him.

An hour later, everyone was out and the sand was safely placed on a big pile outside the door. The zombies were now dusting the furniture and house-keeping was vacuuming the carpets, and, well, everything else.

,,Never do that again.'' Dracula stated before moving on to assure everybody that it is alright and to apologize to his guests.

,,Kids. You are so grounded.'' Wayne said tiredly, while even Wanda gave kids a stern look.

Mavis, Johnny, Davy and Maureen just snickered at poor Murray who came through the crowd, finally having escaped Eunice. Griffin shot something about being a wimp to him, while Frank was dusting himself.

,,I think I have to wash my hair.'' Maureen stated, noticing her blonde locks were full of sand.

,,Yeah, me too'' Johnny added, and the gang split. That was a (not) fun thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The third day started as usual in The Hotel Transylvania, although zombies were _still_ getting the sand out of every possible and impossible place. Maureen was just talking to Mavis about Mavis' 118th birthday party and Johnny's singing skills, when Dracula popped up from nowhere with Griffin.

,,Hello, girls.'' He greeted them. The day before Maureen and Davy asked him to refer to them by their first names, since they were here to make friends and learn about them, and formalities didn't help. He asked them even before to call him Dracula, but they were hesitant at first.

,,Hi Dad. We were just talking about my birthday party.'' Answered Mavis

,,Ah, yes. Great, wasn't it? Now, Griffin here would like to give you and Davy a tour around, and whoever can fit the car is welcome to come!'' Dracula announced, pointing to Griffin, who just stood there awkwardly while the three greeted each other.

,,Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea.'' He raised his glasses a little.

,,Uh, sure, let me just find Davy...Mavis, would you come?'' Maureen asked

,,I don't think so. I'm a little skeptical of that car full of people, not that I'm discouraging you or anything...'' Mavis chuckled at the last sentence.

,,Well, okay, then just a minute! Thank you!'' Maureen exclaimed as she bolted to find Davy. She walked the corridor to his room, while a couple of heads muttered (again) about humans for breakfast of something like that, just to scare her. She ignored them, opening the door to Davy's room. He was not there.

She went down to the lobby but couldn't find him there either. She checked the pool and the bar but no success. She saw Frankenstein talking to his wife Eunice in the lobby. When she got nearer, she realized that he was giving her reasons not to de-mummify Murray, who was nowhere to be seen. Maureen was kinda afraid of Eunice, but gulped and came closer. ,,Good day, Frank, Eunice. Have either of you two seen David?''

Eunice shook her head no, but Frank seemed to be remembering something ,,Hey, I think I saw him...Yes, in the hidden corridor, he was helping zombies with...ah yes, plumbing.''

,,Hidden corridors?'' Maureen was confused

,,Yeah, you haven't seen them?''

,,No, but thanks, I'll ask Dracula to show me, he is over there.'' Maureen said as she made her way to the Count.

,,Okay'' Frank waved and kept _talking_ to Eunice.

,,Hey, Dracula, could you please show me to the hidden corridors? Davy is there.'' She asked.

,,Ah, you you've found him! Good, follow me.'' He opened the secret door with a flick of hid hand.

They came in and walked past a few doors 'till they heard voices. They hurried forward and saw Davy and a couple of zombies in one room, working around pipes.

,,Yeah, that's it. This pipe was in the wrong place, that is why water kept flowing out. And the vent is clogged too, we might need to...Oh, Maureen, Dracula! Hey I..Ow!'' Davy's head snapped up and he hit on a pipe. He emerged under it, rubbing his head.

,,I work as a plumber, or rather, still learning, but I could help them. You guys need something?''

,,Yes, you see, we organized a car tour for you and Maureen.'' Explained Dracula.

,,Sounds cool. Well, we got the problem, so give me a minute to change.'' Davy said before walking off to his room upstairs.

,,Continue.'' Dracula told zombies and walked out with Maureen. Davy was somehow already there.

,,Follow me'' Dracula started walking towards the doors ,,Everyone, we are on a tour, do not break anything. And zombie composers, do not kick out the modern instruments.'' He told to the people in the lobby.

They went out of the door and saw Wayne, Griffin and Frank already in the car. Griffin was at the drivers seat. Dracula motioned for the two to enter and they somehow squeezed themselves in. Then, Frank suddenly turned, accidentally pushing Davy against the door. ,,Sorry, but look, we forgot Blobby!'' He exclaimed.

,,Nah, he will be fine. There goes Blobby.'' Dracula answered in cool tone, pointing to the blob monster driving his red skateboard or whatever that was. ,,You alright there Blobby? Griffin, drive!'' Dracula ordered.

Griffin started the car but gave too much gas, causing it to bold forwards. Everyone exclaimed and glared at him when he got it under control. ,,Okay, sorry 'bout that. Where do we go?''

,,Take tour of the forest. Take them to see zombie graveyard, monster boot camp, the spiderweb woods. You know, the classic.'' Frank added. Maureen stiffened just a little upon hearing the word spider, but pretended that it's okay.

Griffin first took them to the zombie graveyard, close to the Hotel. There were stone crosses everywhere but the graves looked...opened. They all go out.

,,This is the zombies' place. No one is here now.'' Dracula explained.

Davy and Maureen walked out of the car and started exploring around. Suddenly, a gray arm popped out of the grave and caught Davy's foot. He yelped, shaking it off and jumping away.

,,Except for him.'' Dracula added in a flat tone.

Maureen started laughing at Davy and soon everyone was doing so. He made a grumpy face but went on reading names on the stoned, while Dracula explained who was who. Now they knew names of a lot of zombies they saw.

Blobby had just arrived, and was jumping around enveloping crosses. That caused the zombie to yell at him and he got in his skate, driving off. Everyone looked at him.

,,Come on, tour continues.'' Murray called and everyone stuffed themselves in the car. ,,Drive!'' They all said in unison.

The next was the monster boot camp, pretty far away from The Hotel. To get to it, a dangerous path had to be crossed. Griffin was driving and by the sounds that he didn't make, they concluded that he is very focused on the road. It was a bumpy ride and Davy was sure that he will be blue tomorrow. Finally, after almost falling in a deep hole, they arrived at the monster camp.

,,See, this is where I was when I was a kid.'' Dracula explained, proud.

They wanted to enter, but there was a sign on the gate: ,,PLEASE CALL THIS NUMBER, WE ARE CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE FOR GUESTS.''

,,Aw, too bad.'' Murray frowned.

,,Well, anyways. They train young monsters to be, well, monsters. They have a high tower for learning how to fly, they have a mouse to chase...stiff like that. Moving on.'' Dracula said.

It was already getting dark as they drove to their last tour destination: The Spiderweb Woods. Davy and Maureen felt shivers go down their backs as they entered the foggy part of the forest with giant black leafless trees covered in spider web. The ground was all like a river, boiling red and green. Only way they could pass was by large flat rocks. They exited the car.

,,Wayne, explain this to him, you know it better than I do.'' Dracula asked

,,Ahem, yes, so this is the spider-wood forest...'' Wayne trailed and Dracula gave him a glare.

,,I mean, yes, these trees are home to red-striped spiders. They feed on anything that ventures inside and they are very small but there are a lot of them. Bite is not poisonous but is painful. They never get out of this place and the red-green stuff you see, well, let's just say it is remains of their food mixed with certain things. Okay?'' The last was directed to Dracula.

,,Yes, Wayne, thank you for your explanation.'' Dracula said. Maureen and Davy just nodded, amazed and scared.

Davy's phone buzzed and startled everybody. Davy picked it up, with Dracula muttered something about never getting used to Johnny's technology. Davy smiled as he talked ,,Yea, we are still alive. Um...Dunno, now I guess? Yes, we know. Bye.''

,,Johnny. He wanted to know where are we, it is eight PM.'' Davy explained.

,,Oh my, how long did we stay...'' Maureen said.

,,And how did you like it?'' Asked Dracula

,,Loved it. This forest is so cool.'' Replied Davy, with Maureen agreeing.

,,Glad. Now, to the Hotel!'' Dracula ordered and everybody got into the car.

,,Man, I'm hungry!'' Complained Murray

They arrived after about two hours of dodging branches and avoiding boulders in some areas. They were all tired but happy because of the tour, especially Wayne, who was away from his kids for almost whole day. They exited the car, leaving it in front of the Hotel. When they entered, only Mavis and Johnny were there, the rest on the dinner.

,,Hi Dad! And everyone!'' Mavis exclaimed, getting up from a chair.

,,Hey guys!'' Johnny joined them too.

,,Hello, Mavis, Johnny. Late, aren't we?'' Dracula asked, a little worried.

,,Nah, you're good. How was it?''

,,Excellent.'' Maureen answered. ,,We saw so many things. Thank you all, again.''

Collective ,,no problem''s were heard.

,,Come on, change and meet us at the dinner.'' Johnny told Maureen and Davy. They agreed and went upstairs, while the rest just went to the dinner straight away.


	5. Chapter 5

The day before their departure had arrived.

After the tour, they had spent the rest of their stay in the hotel, peacefully. They met all of the monsters and their families, Davy had some sort of a job with the skeletons and everyone finally agreed that humans have changed.

But now, when their time in the hotel has come to an end, everyone was sad. Maureen and Davy had to promise that they will send them some cards and that they will come again next summer of maybe even for winter. Maureen made good friends with Mavis and Johnny was very happy that his plan worked.

As the two packed. Dracula was in the lobby. He spoted Johnny messing around a phone and called him ,,Hey, Johnny, I need to talk to you!''

Johnny dropped the game he was playing and came over ,,Sure, Drac, what's up?''

,,I want to thank you. Thanks to your friends the monsters here are much more open to idea of humans and it cast some pictures we had...It was a good idea, Johnny.'' He finished, smiling.

Johnny grinned ,,Wow, welcome!I'm sure they will come soon again as they said!''

As they were talking, Maureen and Davy came down the stairs, carrying their backpacks. Everyone gathered to greet them.

,,We have a car, Johnny will take you the the airport.'' Dracula announced.

,,Thanks! We had a great stay.'' Maurren said, shaking hands with everyone. Davy did the same, but was pulled in a hug by Blobby.

,,Stay safe!'' Added Frank, while Murray and Wayne were busy chasing Esmeralda off. The chef and his rat did not like the humans at all.

,,Well, let's move it!'' Said Johnny as he walked to the car. He started it up and waited for Maureen and Davy to enter. They waved their goodbyes and the old black car started, driving off to the forest.

Absolutely, this was the beginning of something new. Something most likely great.

The End

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry if this is too short for you, but I couldn't think of anything else. :)


End file.
